Compartimiento
by Shamelesshadow
Summary: Estar encerradas ya era horrible. Mas aun cuando nuestras miradas podían interpretarse como pasión, en vez de disgusto. Heather/Gwen. Advertencia: Lenguaje, contenidos sexuales.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Gwen/Heather. Si no les gusta la pareja, no lo lean. Si no les gusta el fic, entonces es entendible :). A la historia porque se que esto no les interesa.

Estábamos encerradas en un compartimiento realmente pequeño, algo así como los baños del campamento. Puedo decirles que matare a Duncan después de esto. Tras una pelea, nos lograron encerrar en lo que parecía ser un baño publico. Heather estaba tan molesta como yo, y podia decirles que no era cómodo tener el cuerpo de ella apegado al mío, sobre todo si te sientes atraída por una gran cantidad de sus "dotes".

Si, así es, de vez en cuando me siento atraída por las chicas. No es como si lo pudiese controlar.

Aun con el hecho de que estábamos encerradas, no podíamos dejar de pelear. Las piernas largas de Heather rozaban con las mías en equilibrio, y nuestros pechos estaban lo mas alejado posible, que en verdad, no era mucho.

.-Dile a tu novio Punk que me saque de aquí- Su voz chillaba, me molestaba con profundidad. .-No es mi novio.-Susurre, cuando alguien mas lo decía, no me molestaba tanto. El hecho de que Heather pensase que tenia novio me causaba algo extraño en el cuerpo.

.-Perra gótica-

.-Víbora hipócrita- Podríamos golpearnos, pero con nuestra cercanía, habría sido una pelea muy extraña.

Nos quedamos silenciosos segundos mirándonos intensamente. Intensidad que podia ser confundida mas como pasión que como disgusto.

El cabello de Heather había vuelto a crecer desde la última vez. Pero no me fije tanto en eso, sino en sus labios. Inconscientemente estábamos mas cerca la una de la otra, podia sentir como nuestros senos se tocaban por la cercanía, y sonrojándome, note que no tenía sostén. Hacia cosquillas, lamentablemente, el sonrojo que paso por mi sensible piel no paso desapercibido por Heather. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, y en ese momento lo sabia. .

-Sabía que lo de los chicos era un acto.- Susurro.

Me sonroje aun mas, pero Heather estaba equivocada. Me seguían gustando los chicos, solo que mi atracción hacia ella era... Única. .-Y-yo, Cállate- La sonrisa maliciosa de Heather se expandió y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo. Cuidando el pequeño espacio en el que estábamos, puso su palma entre mis cabellos, trate de alejarme hacia atrás para chocar con la cercana pared del compartimiento.

Ella se inclino, su trasero chocaba contra la pared opuesta y sus ojos me veían con ¿Lujuria? Era imposible, estaba más que segura que era solo para humillarme y avergonzarme. Empezó a jugar con mis cabellos y nuestros pechos rozaban nuevamente, estaba encantada con su cuerpo y trataba de no verle. Pero verle no era el problema, el problema es que estábamos tan jodidamente cerca que hasta podia sentir su aliento por mi cuello.

.- ¿Que harás cuando todos en el campamento se den cuenta de que te gusto, querida?- El tono con el que lo decía era mas sensual que de la perra que suele ser, pero eso era probablemente mi cabeza inventando cosas. Le vi por un segundo, mordiéndome los labios. Odiaba sentirme tan manejada, tan poco dominante. Acerque mi rostro hacia el de ella a pocos centímetros del suyo, ella también estaba sonrojada. Mi respiración era agitada y mi corazón iba demasiado rápido por segundos.

.-A mi no me importa lo que piensen los demás, ¿que tal tu princesa de papi?- Mi tono no sonó amenazante como queria, sonó coqueto. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y supe que la tenia en mis manos. A Heather le importaba más su reputación que a mí.

Me incline y la bese. La bese con rabia, lujuria, deseo, un montón de emociones juntas. Sus labios tenían un extraño sabor dulce que no había experimentado jamás, era la segunda vez que besaba a una chica, pero era la primera vez que lo había hecho por emociones y no solo por curiosidad.

Me sorprendí al notar como me correspondía, dejaba el forcejeo de lado y note como empezó a jugar con mi lengua. Nos separamos un poco, ella se veía confundida. Ahora yo era la dominante. Mire su camisa, el hecho de que no tenia sostén me podia decir fácilmente que estaba disfrutando de esto.

.-Ven acá...- Le dije con suavidad al ver su confusión, y volvimos a perdernos en un beso... Sin embargo, este se torno dulce y calmado. Nunca había experimentado algo así, y poder tenerlo con Heather era extraño, más no malo. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo que todavía estaba contra la pared, cuando toco parte de mis pechos empecé a sentirme insegura. ¿En verdad haríamos esto? Yo no estaba enamorada de Heather, no por ahora, y jamás había ido tan lejos como cuando la vi bajando hacia mi falda.

No podia alejarme y me separe indecisa rápidamente, el rostro de Heather mostraba confusión. Y después se mostro con un poco de cólera. .- ¿Que pasa?- Su voz sonaba enojada, sus ojos confundidos, estaba agitada.

.- ¿No crees que debemos pensar esto mejor?- Sonaba como una aguafiestas. Pero después de esto ¿Volveríamos a odiarnos como antes? Viéndola ahora, seguía odiándola, pero había algo más. Había algo que iba más allá del odio, más allá del amor. Por alguna razón, el hecho de que esto pasase a ser cosa de una noche (O día, no se que hora seria afuera de este compartimiento) cualquiera en la vida de Heather me asustaba.

.-No me gusta pensar- Dijo ella ácidamente, sus manos estaban en mi cintura. Las mías se habían alejado de su cuerpo, temiendo que pudiese perder el control.

.-No quiero algo así- Le dije temerosa. Ella me ignoro, volteando sus ojos y empezó a besar mi cuello. Gemí un poco y al parecer eso la emociono, proporcionando una mordida en mi cuello. No pude controlarme. .-Heather...- Me sorprendí por la forma en que sonó su nombre en mis labios. Ella me lamio el cuello y de repente, oí un ruido fuera del compartimiento. Heather también lo oyó y se alejo de mi de la manera mas posible, que fue en realidad muy poca. Ambas estábamos rojas, respirando agitadamente, pero ella tenía el miedo de ser descubierta.

Heather tenía una debilidad.

.-Gwenny, Víbora. Hora de sacarlas de aquí- Pude oír la voz de Duncan, apuesto a que el delincuente estaba riéndose de su propia broma mental.

.-Ya era hora- Comento Heather, su voz sonaba tan acida como antes, tan convincente. Al abrir la puerta, Duncan nos miro sonrientes y ambas lo golpeamos. Camine fuera del lugar para darme cuenta de que si era de noche y que habíamos pasado horas allí. Antes de caminar por la calle solitaria, Heather me dedico una mirada y se perdió en la oscuridad por la acera. Jugué con mis cabellos azules y suspire.

¿Como interpretar esa mirada?

Duncan se paro, viéndome un poco sorprendido y a la vez con una sonrisa picara. .-Oh ¿Que te paso en el cuello Gwenny?- Me sonroje, y me mordí el labio. Duncan me conocía demasiado bien pero eso no evito que tratase de mentir. No era el hecho de estar con el mismo género lo que me avergonzaba, era el hecho de haber estado con Heather, de todas las personas.

.-Sabes que esto lo tenia desde antes, un insecto me pico- Le dije descaradamente. El sonrió acercándose a mi y susurro en mi oído.

.-Supongo que la pintura azul en el rostro de Heather también fue acción del insecto-


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a TODOS por los reviews Aquí traigo una clase de continuación… xD.

**HEATHER POV**

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces. Un mes desde que había pasado ese… incidente, si le podemos decir así. Un mes desde que sueños húmedos me perseguían y me levantaba ahogada en mi propio sudor, molesta y frustrada por las situaciones que se plantaban en mi cabeza. Un mes desde que cuestionaba mi sexualidad, y aun con eso, más incógnitas venían a mi cabeza.

He visto a las chicas más atractivas de mi escuela, y no me he sentido atraída por ninguna. ¿Es solo por Gwen? Por esa estúpida chica gótica. Extrañaba sentir su fría piel en contra de la mía, también sus labios azules (que traían los pensamientos más morbosos a la cabeza) y su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, pero también odiaba esto, odiaba que me hiciese sentir de este modo.

No era un experimento lo que hacíamos, no era un juego, iba más allá… Yo la odio a ella, y ella me odia a mí, tan fácil como eso.

Exceptuando el hecho de que se quedo plasmada en mi cabeza.

Estábamos en una de las tantas mansiones de Chris McClein. El pequeño narcisista tenia estatuas y pinturas de el por toda la sala… Era la fiesta de re-encuentro con los campistas, o mejor dicho, victimas. Este programa era un infierno, y estos eventos sociales eran una plasta. No le agradaba a nadie, ser la "solitaria" nunca había sido lo mío. Pero las reglas decían que no podíamos traer amigos, solo los del Show.

Así que como era de suponer, al entrar a la sala de fiesta todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Miradas de odio, disgusto, desagrado… ¿Por qué soportar algo así? Es fácil, Primero: Soy demasiado orgullosa… Segundo: Chris planea algo.

Y tercero pero no menos importante, la comprobación (O mejor, confrontación) entre la gótica y yo. Mientras caminaba por la sala lucia mi vestido rojo, pegado a mi cuerpo como por un imán, corto ¿Qué mas puedo decir?… Me veía como una perra, y así me gustaba.

Leshawna estaba hablando con Bridgette a un lado, ambas lucían bien con sus vestidos, nada del otro mundo. Hasta ahora, no me sentía atraída por nadie del Reality, solo por Gwen, solo ella ¿Entienden mi frustración?.

Beth y Lindsay cuchicheaban al otro lado de la habitación, Tyler trataba de que lo notasen (Lo que era bastante patético) y Sadie y Katie compartían sus aventuras de BFF. Seguía sin sentir nada, Lindsay podia ser la mas atractiva del programa, hasta ahora solo me causaba nauseas.

Eva se veía como un hombre, no tuvo la decencia de comprar un vestido. Courtney hablaba con Sierra, pero la segunda no prestaba mucha atención, buscaba a Cody con la mirada. Cody es uno de los pocos que no me ha tratado "totalmente" mal… Pero prefería estar sola que hablar con el. Lo busque con la mirada, hablaba con Trent, Justin y Noah.

Por un momento note el hecho de que los grupos estaban divididos en chicas y chicos. Geoff hablaba con Harold, Owen comía… Como cerdo. Me pregunte donde estaría Alejandro, si estaba vivo. Dj estaba con su madre, que mujer tan molesta.

Me senté en una de las mesas, esperando que apareciese la dueña de mis pensamientos. Podia confrontarla, gritarle un montón de cosas. Como… _-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¿Qué me has metido a la cabeza? No se que soy ahora…- _O algo por el estilo. La puerta de la sala se abrió y pude notar dos personas entrando a la habitación.

Duncan fue el primero en entrar, voltee los ojos. No había cambiado mucho su vestimenta, exceptuando el hecho de que traía una corbata. Y pensar que una vez tuve que besarlo, Pfft…

Después de el, la vi entrar a ella.

Gwen traía un vestido corset que se ajustaba a sus curvas perfectamente. Era peligrosamente corto, y traía escote. Su maquillaje era prácticamente igual al de siempre, y traía botas altas. Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas. Estaba en un ataque de cólera, o eso es lo que me gusta pensar. La piel de Gwen se veía suave, provocaba apretar mis uñas en su piel. Dejar marcas, hacerla saber que era mía.

Vi un brazo posarse alrededor de sus hombros, y una punzada de celos se apodero de mí. Duncan, fuese lo que fuese, siempre seria más cercano a ella que yo… Y no es que tenga interés en algo cercano, pero si me ha entrado curiosidad. ¿Su apellido? No lo se. ¿Sus hobbies? Se que le gusta dibujar… Estaban conversando algo que parecía divertirla.

Por un momento sus ojos se posaron con los míos, mi mirada se hizo pesada y la de ella igual. Podia notar que estaba nerviosa, y también note como se ruborizo. Estoy segura que después de ese incidente en el compartimiento, no se resistiría a mi vestido rojo. Ella desvió la mirada para hablar con Duncan nuevamente, y herví en celos.

**-¿Qué tal Chicos?-** Oí la voz de Chris en la habitación, cuando detestaba su voz. El Chef no se veía por ninguna parte. El silencio era perfecto para los grillos **– ¿No muy conversadores verdad? Tengo algo que puede cambiar eso… Hehe- **Su risa sádica no me asusto. Como todos esperábamos, esta debía ser otra invitación para una nueva temporada.

Y la verdad estaba harta. Una gran cortina se abrió revelando un tesoro, y antes de que quedase hipnotizada con el, me levante. Haciendo sonar mis tacones salí de la habitación, no había manera de que me hiciesen volver a ese juego. Pase de lado de Gwen, quien me veía sorprendida.

Salí de la habitación sin palabra alguna, y a nadie pareció importarle.

**GWEN POV**

¿Pueden culparme por no salir a buscarla? En verdad, si era patética… No me importaba mi reputación, tampoco el maldito dinero. Había venido solo por el simple hecho de volverla a ver, y me mordí el labio al notarla irse de la habitación. Duncan me miro, sabia lo que pensaba. Cuando la vi no solo recordé lo bien que me sentí, también recordé el odio profundo que ambas compartimos. Destruía mi mente el hecho de tener que pensar tanto en eso, decirle todo lo que pienso, todo lo que me disgusta de ella a través de besos y caricias.

Y se que ella esta peor que yo, esta confundida.

**-Oh, el humor de la gente ¿Eh?-** Comento Chris ante su salida, y yo le vi fastidiada. A nadie excepto a mi le importaba la partida de Heather, no queria participar en el juego.

Pensando en eso, Heather y yo siempre estuvimos en el mismo equipo. En todas las temporadas… Quizá era algo necesario para el show sudista de Chris, o quizá no.

**-Ve por ella-** Me susurro Duncan en el oído y asentí con la cabeza. Desde el mes pasado había pensado en como seria nuestro próximo encuentro. Las cosas cambiarían, de eso estaba segura, no dejaría que se fuese sin que dejásemos todo claro.

Me levante, evitando las miradas de todos en la habitación y salí de allí. Fui hacia el jardín delantero, tratando de buscar el porto para salir a la calle. Probablemente estaría allí, esperando un auto.

**-Chris cerro todo con llave y clave computarizada-** Di un salto por el susto que me dio la voz. Estaba sentada en una banca Heather, un cigarro entre sus labios. Con sus dedos y casi glamorosamente lo alejo y dejo salir aquel desagradable humo de su boca. Estábamos solas, y todas las cosas que pensé en decirle quedaron en el suelo.

**-Eso te matara-** Le dije, ella movió los hombros, mostrándome que en verdad no le importaba. Trataba de verla a los ojos pero ella evitaba mi mirada, lanzo el cigarro al suelo y con sus tacones lo piso. Me senté a su lado, oliendo su perfume.

Era fuerte, casi me causa un mareo. No puedo explicarlo. **–Me has estado volviendo loca este ultimo mes ¿Lo sabes?-** Le dije, tratando parecer casual. Supe que ya había entrado en el tema, sus músculos se tensaron y me vio, sus ojos llenos de ira. **– ¿Tu loca? ¿Sabes que me has causado? ¡No se que soy por tu culpa! Se supone que nos odiamos ¿no?-**

-**Si-** Conteste, me faltaba el aliento. Su rostro estaba demasiado cercano al mío **–Te odio-** Le dije, casi en un susurro. **–Nunca he odiado a nadie como a ti, nunca he sentido nada de esto-** Le comente, acortando la distancia. **-¿Por qué seguimos con esto?- **Le pregunte, estaba loca porque hablase**. -¿Porque no paramos si sabemos que es malo? ¿Por qué demonios no me respondes?-**

**-No lo se, no me importa-** Sus labios se conectaron con los míos de forma desesperada. Esperaba esto desde la última vez que nos vimos, podia saborear la nicotina y no me asqueo para nada. Sus labios seguían conteniendo el sabor de antes, la mezcla era peligrosa. Termino encima mío, la banca era incomoda y pequeña, pero no nos importo.

Separo su rostro del mío, sus manos en mis pechos y casi reí por el rostro que tenia. Estaba sorprendida, confundida, nerviosa. Mis brazos la atrajeron hacia mí casi como magia, y di un suspiro. **-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-** Volví a preguntar, sentí como ella ponía su palma en mi mejilla, sus dedos se sentían cálidos.

Ahogue un grito al sentir sus uñas clavarse en mi mejilla**. –Quiero que seas mía, no de ninguno de ellos…-** Susurro de forma posesiva mientras jugaba con mi vestido. Nuevamente me entro el miedo, no podia alejarme. **–Jamás seré tuya, Heather. Esto es un juego, no iré mas lejos si no estas dispuesta a…-** No se que estoy diciendo. Heather estaba enfurecida, apretó sus uñas en mi entrepierna y deje un gemido salir por mi boca. La empuje y ella se cayó del banco. Estaba entre excitada y molesta. Estaba mojada.

**-Tu sabes bien que esto no es un juego-** Dijo ella, molesta por haber sido tirada a la hierva.

**-¿Entonces que es?-** Se volvió a levantar, era más alta que yo. Tenía más curva, más seguridad, más todo. **–Es algo que quieres, y yo lo se. No puedes mentirme…-** Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cruel y empezó a acercarse. Estaba tentándome. Mordí mis labios y me aleje de ella.

**-No sabes lo que dices, no sabemos que esto… ¡Yo no estaré aquí por algo así! Algo que esta ahí solo cuando lo deseas.- **Le comente, siempre he sido mas sensible a estas situaciones que los demás. Ella rodo sus **ojos –No quiero algo serio contigo, ya acepte el hecho de que no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza-** Susurro en mi oído nuevamente. Era veneno.

**-Te odio-** ¿En verdad la odiaba? Por momentos lo llegue a imaginar, yo y Heather conociéndonos, en una cita, una fiesta, siendo una pareja normal. Si las cosas fuesen tan simples. Ella empezó a besar mi cuello y cerré los ojos, no podia dejar que esto sucediese así**. –Pero también me gustas, Heather-** Le dije, valentía en mi voz. Ella se separo, asustada.

Ella acepto con gusto el hecho de que nos odiábamos, acepto el hecho de nuestra atracción y de nuestro "romance**". -¿Qué?-** Sabia que no estaba preparada para algo así. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar la confusión de antes y se alejo.

No dejaría que se fuese así, estaba dándome la espalda y caminando. Sus cabellos despeinados, y su vestido arrugado**. –Heather… HEATHER-** Le grite.

No me respondía, estaba al borde de lágrimas. No queria dejarla ir, el odio que siento es intacto, el desagrado, todo. Y sin embargo, todo eso no es más que una conexión.

**-Por una vez en tu vida, ¡se valiente Heather! ¡Se valiente y correspóndeme!-** Ella no tenia a donde ir, pero desaparecería fácilmente en esa gran mansión. Se mas que nadie que ella me corresponde. También sabia que ella volvería, la conexión que había entre ambas era demasiado fuerte. Solo necesitaba…

Ella paro por un momento, no volteo. Saco algo de su cartera, parecía leer un mensaje de su celular. Sentí el mío vibrar y vi el mensaje.

_Duncan, Cody, Trent, Noah, Lindsay, Heather y Gwen estarán en Playa Da Losers en la próxima temporada. Es decir, mañana viejos. No quedaron en el juego, pero si tendrán unas comodidades y otras… sorpresas._

_Chris McClein Fuera_

Ahora tendremos mayores problemas, voltee a ver a Heather.

Había desaparecido.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, me disculpo por no actualizar ninguna de mis historias de Total Drama, no solo es el hecho de que he estado ocupada estudiando si no que también tiendo a dejar algunas cosas en el olvido.

Sin embargo este capítulo ya lo tenía preparado pero nunca lo puse por no haber estado satisfecha.

Gracias a los reviewers, y aunque sea muy tarde espero que los que lean lo disfrutan.

* * *

**Heather POV.**

No hace falta decir que el teléfono que tenía lo destroce al segundo que llegue a casa, no me importaba su precio, lo caro que pudiese ser. Solo sabía que había traído uno de los peores mensajes en la existencia. Había traído el mensaje de que tendría que convivir con una confusión andante por no sé cuantas semanas, y lidiar con las torturas de ese reality.

Mi madre me preguntaba que me pasaba, pero estaba más asustada de mí que de costumbre. Estaba aguantándome gritos, lagrimas, resentimiento.

¿No había mejor momento para alimentar el odio que tenía hacia ella que recordando? Recordando todo lo que Gwen me había hecho. Me lo mereciese o no.

Era la única solución que tenía, alimentar mi odio. Pues de ninguna manera iba a dejar que teníamos, ese _algo, _se convirtiese en una cuestión de gusto.

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que me redujese a una pareja feliz, cliché, cuando aún la detestaba tanto. Quería hacerle pagar por atreverse a sugerir algo así, pero mis ideas de hacerla pagar se confundían con el hecho de darle placer.

Decidí que mientras más pensase en eso, mas loca me volvería.

¿Qué tal si simplemente se olvidaba de esto? Oh, como quería ella hacerlo.

Valía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

**Gwen POV.**

Playa Da Losers estaba igual que siempre, lo que era realmente bueno, considerando en donde estaban todos nuestros otros amigos. Me encontraba nerviosa, y Duncan lo notaba.

Sin embargo, el no ayudaba mucho.

Se reía de la ironía de mi situación, y trataba de darme consejos que probablemente solo le hubiesen servido a él con alguien como Courtney. El respondió que ambas eran perras.

Muy maduro, Duncan.

**-¡Gwen!-** Dijo una voz emocionada, voltee a ver al pequeño Cody. En un principio Cody me desesperaba, pero sabía que era un buen chico. Sonreí un poco, esperando que ese pequeño crush que tenía en mi hubiese desaparecido.

-…**Duncan**- el tono de Cody se volvió amargo. Pero al punk no le pareció importarle, le dedico una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

**-Hey Cody, Noah**- dije yo, observando también a Noah quien leía un libro a su lado. El alzo los ojos por un segundo, lo que tome como un saludo. **-¿Tienen idea de que nos mandara a hacer Chris?-**

**-Probablemente nos hará trabajar, ya que debió perder a todos sus empleados en la temporada pasada. No me extraña-** Dijo Noah, su voz nasal aplicando todos los tonos sarcásticos –**Es típico cuan…-**

SPLASH

Lindsay había salido corriendo de no sé dónde, riéndose y siendo ridícula como siempre y chocado con Noah y Cody a la vez. Los tres cayeron en la piscina, Noah insultando en algún otro idioma, Cody congelándose y Lindsay con una expresión pensativa.

**-¿Cómo está el agua, idiotas?-** Pregunto el chico punk, que se había quedado callado por mucho rato**.**

–**Está muy bien, Dunky- **grito Lindsay, sonriendo.

Me reí un poco por la situación, cuando sentí dos manos en mi espalda empujarme también a la piscina. **–DUNCAN TU IMB…-**

El agua no estaba mal, pero igual me estaba congelando, quería patear a eso que llamaba mejor amigo. **–Grrrrrrrr-**

No falto un segundo para que Duncan también fuese empujado por nadie más que Trent. Aunque ese empujón se pudo ver mucho más agresivo de su parte, el punk juro venganza absoluta al salir a la superficie.

Salí de la piscina, saludando a Trent. Las cosas todavía estaban un poco raras entre nosotros, pero ya habíamos logrado solucionar la mayoría de las cosas. Estaba empapada y probablemente mi maquillaje estaba asqueroso, Duncan no le importó decírmelo frente a todos, a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Hice lo posible por acomodármelo viendo por el reflejo del agua, y por un segundo oí que todos se quedaban callados.

**-La víbora reina acaba de llegar- **

Sentí un poco de miedo por voltear, pero fue inevitable. Me moví por arte propia y me conecte a sus ojos de manera rápida. Sin embargo, ella no me estaba viendo a mí. No estaba viendo a nadie.

Había llegado con su típica ropa, su cabello recogido todavía en una cola. Su mirada orgullosa como su caminar.

No me dedico ni una mirada, y se posó entre Cody y Noah.

-**Ugh**- comento Noah, rodando sus ojos. Cody le dedico un saludo a Heather, pude jurar que por un momento su mirada dejaba de ser tan forzada.

-¿**Y ahora qué**?- Pregunto, su voz venenosa.

Hasta este momento no me di cuenta que estaba paralizada. Duncan me dio un codazo y me levante, tratando de actuar natural. Como si fuese buena en eso.

¿Acaso alguien podía ignorar tan fácilmente algo tan intenso? Debía ser imposible.

Pero Heather era una gran mentirosa, como una gran actriz. Mis manos temblaban, no podía dejar que ella terminase las cosas así. O eso era lo que me daba a entender.

Pues sí, no tenía que mostrar afecto público. Pero la conocía, una mirada al menos debía darme para demostrarme que aunque sea, el odio todavía estaba ahí.

Me arrepentí de haberle dicho que me gustaba, y me di cuenta que la estaba viendo por demasiado tiempo.

Ella no volteo a verme en ningún momento, aun cuando sé que debía estar sintiendo mi mirada.

Una televisión pantalla plana apareció frente a nosotros, Chris McClein en todo su esplendor hablando estupideces. Noah había adivinado bien, nos iba a poner a trabajar.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, Lindsay, Heather y yo tendríamos que compartir habitación.

Lindsay se mostraba emocionada, por suerte, le era fácil olvidar la mayoría de las maldades de Heather y el hecho de que yo era una antipática y asocial Gótica.

-**Vamos a tener una noche divertidísima, ¿no Jean?-** Me pregunto y suspire.

Era imposible que se recordase de mi nombre.

Heather ya se había apoderado de la cama, y fue directo al baño. Nuestros hombros rozaron y mi corazón se agito.

Lindsay ya había salido de la habitación, buscando al Tyler que nunca iba a aparecer. Y yo me recosté en la cama, abrace la almohada y me dedique a pensar.

Pensar me esta matando.


End file.
